The way you move
by InkInTheVeins
Summary: Faberry week, day 3: Drunk Rachel gets a little too drunk at her house-party. Quinn can't stop staring at her... Rated for language


**A/N: A little Faberry stoy for Faberry week, day 3: Drunk**

**Warnings: Rated M for language, just to be save; mentions of underage drinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, even if I want it for my birthday every year.**

The way you move

'I knew this was a bad idea' Quinn mumbled into her drink. This party sucked. Everyone was just dancing around, cheering and yelling and Rachel was too busy telling Finn what a horrible boyfriend he'd been to look at her. Quinn sighed and took a sip of her drink. It tasted awful but she drank it anyway. She wasn't going care about anything tonight. 'I'll just get drunk and watch Rachel Berry moving her sexy butt across the stage' she told Mercedes, who was sitting next to her on the couch, giggling into her cup. 'Yeah, whatever…' she hiccupped, lifted herself from the couch and stumbled over to Sam, who was dancing with himself in a corner.

Quinn emptied her cup and glared to Rachel again. She had stopped yelling at Finn and was now sitting on her stage watching Blaine, who was sitting in Kurt's lap, kissing him forcely. Her hair was a mess and her lipstick also wasn't at it's place anymore. She looked hot as hell. Quinn coughed and ran her tongue over her dry lips. _What is this girl doing to me?_ Quinn wanted her so badly right now. She filled up another cup and swallowed her frustration with alcohol. Suddenly Rachel got up, took a few sips from her drink and pranced over to the stereo. She had a little trouble finding the right buttons but somehow she managed it.

Quinn didn't know the song which started to play after a few seconds but she also didn't care. All she knew was that it was loud and fast, a typical party-song. Rachel jumped on her stage and started dancing. Her mini-skirt flew around her perfect legs. _She was doing that on purpose!_ Quinn couldn't believe what she saw there so she couldn't resist to stare. Although Rachel was drunk she still moved perfectly to the rythm of the song and looked incredibly sexy. _Damn you, Berry!_ Quinn considered to leave the party. All she had done this evening was drinking, sitting around and stalking Rachel. It sucked.

She was just about to stand up when Rachel appeared next to her and twined her arms round the blonde. 'Quinnn, I was lookin' for ya' Rachel pattled in her ear. 'Where have you been all night?' 'Rachel, you're drunk.' Quinn tried to free herself from the smaller girl. But she gripped her even tighter. 'Don't leave me, baby!' Rachel whined. Quinn blushed at the pet name. Rachel tried to face the blonde clearly. She was feeling dizzy. 'Why are you blushing, Quinnie? Don't like it when I call you baby?' she moved closer to her. 'You want to be treated like a big girl, don't you?' she purred in her ear. Quinn shivered. This was far too much for her.

She quickly emptied her cup again and giggled a little. She was starting to feel a little dizzy too. She could hardly focus on anything else than the fact that Rachel Berry was pressing her perfect body against hers. 'Are you okay, Quinnie?' Rachel ran her tongue over her lips. 'F-fine, Rachel, thanks.' Quinn managed to stutter. Rachel giggled. 'Do you wanna kiss me, Quinnie?' Quinn's eyes widened. 'W-What?' 'I said: do you wanna kiss me?' Rachel repeated. She leaned forward, now almost sitting in the blonde's lap. She was so close. Her perfect formed lips were almost touching hers… Quinn grabbed the brunettes shoulders and pulled away. As badly as she wanted to kiss Rachel, now doesn't seem to be the right time. Quinn raised her voice. 'Who wants to play spin the bottle?' Rachel jumped out of her lap immediately. 'MEE! Take a bottle! C'mon everyone!' She almost fell down the floor as she tried to sit down enthusiastically.

A few fellow Glee-clubbers slowly moved to the middle of the room where Rachel was sitting with an empty beer bottle in her hands. Mercedes sat down next to Sam, Santana and Brittany landed somehow on the carpet and Puck and Finn settled next to them. Tina and Mike were making out on a coffee table, Sugar was sobbing in Rory's T-shirt and Kurt and Blaine had disappeared. 'I'll start!' Brittany cheered and sloppily spun the bottle. It landed on Puck. Brittany immediately crawled over to him and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Everyone laughed or booed or watched them interested until Santana thought it was enough and pulled her girlfriend off Puck's lap. 'That girl is mine, squirrel-head!' she shouted. Brittany threw her arms around Santana and turned to Puck. 'She tastes so much better than you.' she declared. Everyone laughed. 'My turn!' Sam announced, grabbed the bottle and spun it.

After a few turns the bottle landed on Mercedes. 'Not faaiir!' yells resounded straightaway. 'You are already dating. That's not funny!' Rachel opined. But Sam and Mercedes kissed anyway. 'Okay, that's enough guys' Puck said annoyed after an amount of time. But both seemed to gain momentum now. So they just decided that they are disquialified. 'My turn now!' Rachel said and spun the bottle peppy. And it landed on… 'Finn! You have to kiss your ex!' Santana laughed mischievously. Finn frowned. But Rachel shoved Finn aside and grabbed Quinn's face. Quinn gasped in surprise as Rachel pressed her lips on hers. Everyone else just stared at them. Rachel didn't seem to care. Quinn closed her eyes. Rachels lips were so soft and tasted like cherry-lipstick and alcohol. Her heart beated fast. Rachel was kissing her. Oh my dear god. As Finn and Puck started to cough awkward behind them, Rachel pulled back and licked her lips. 'You taste amazing, baby' she cooed in her hear. Shivers were sent down Quinn's spine as she heard Rachels words. Rachel backed off her and settled next to her. 'Wanky girls!' Santana said with a grin. Quinn blushed. She didn't know what to say. Finn looked just confused and Puck watched the two girls interested. Rachel giggled and placed a hand on Quinn's back. 'Do you want to go somewhere more private?' Quinn looked to her. And nodded slowly.

_This isn't happening! _Quinn thought as Rachel pulled her out oft he party-room into the dark corridor. _This must be a dream. _But it happened not to be. Rachel turned around, pushed the blonde to the wall and took her wrists, pinning her against the wall. 'I've waited so long for this, Quinn' the smaller girl purred in the blonde's ear. Then she crashed their lips together. Quinn moaned in the kiss and shut her eyes. Rachel lightly bit on Quinn's bottom lip, shoving her tongue forward, asking for entrace. Quinn parted her lips and let the brunette slide her tongue into her mouth. It felt amazing. Although Rachel predominantly tasted like alcohol, the way she circled her tongue around hers drove Quinn wild.

She freed herself from Rachels grip and burrowed her hands in Rachels hair. That turned Rachel on even more. Their tongues were dancing while Rachel ran her hands along Quinn's sides. Quinn gasped. ‚God Rachel, you taste so fucking good.' she choked out. Rachel pulled away. Quinn tried to follow her with her lips and moaned in frustration. 'We should go to the bedroom.' Rachel said breathlessly. Quinn nodded hastily. 'Okay, let's go!' the two girls ran across the corridor to Rachel's bedroom. Quinn pushed the door open. But before they stumbled inside they could see that someone's already there. Two boys were laying on the bed, half naked. Rachel stared at them 'Oh shit-' 'OH MY GOD GET OUT OF HERE!' Blaine yelled and Quinn pulled Rachel backwards and slammed the door shut. Rachel turned around to her 'They're doing it in my bed!' 'Oh fuck it, Rachel, we were about to do it there just a minute ago' Quinn said impatiently. Rachel cocked an eyebrow. 'Excited, are we, Quinnie?' Quinn frowned. The brunette giggled and took her hand. 'There's still the spare room, baby!' she smirked. 'There you can do to me whatever you want!'

_The End!_

**A/N: I know, I'm such a cockblock but I didn't want it to be a smutfic. This idea just popped into my head and I thought I might fit well into day 3 of the Faberry Week! So, umm… yey!**


End file.
